


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Welcome To Zombieland [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009) Fusion, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Dramedy, Engaged Xiuchen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Married Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Married Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun-centric, Other, Park Chanyeol-centric, Road Trips, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Welcome To Zombieland [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858513
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:14 AM**

"Have you gotten a call from Baekhyun yet?"

Minseok looked at Jongdae from where he was standing at the window and shook his head with a sigh."No I'm afraid not."He said and Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair in frustration."Do you really think that he made it out in time?"


End file.
